Quando Você Não Diz Nada
by Nanna Black
Summary: Fluffy. Sakura percebe muitas coisas pelos silêncios de seu querido Syaoran.


**Sinopse:** O silêncio é uma arma poderosa para ajudar Sakura a compreender Syaoran.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem às meninas do grupo CLAMP.

**Gênero:** Romance fofinho, porque estou apaixonadamente feliz, e felizmente apaixonada.

**Música:** _When You Say Nothing At All_, do Ronan Keating. A canção é parte integrante da trilha sonora do filme _Um Lugar Chamado Notting Hill_, com Julia Roberts e Hugh Grant.

**Nota da Autora:** Essahistória bonitinha aconteceu porque eu estava vendo minha fita de 'A Carta Selada', quando pensei como seria o namoro de Sakura e Syaoran. Ele é tão calado, que ela teria de aprender como compreender os silêncios dele. E a música, além de ser perfeita para a história, foi a que tocou no meu casamento...)

**Quando Você Não Diz Nada**

Por Nanna

Syaoran está sentado ao meu lado, um braço enroscado na minha cintura. Estamos sentados sob uma árvore de cerejeira, florida, e as pétalas caem suavemente sobre nós. Várias crianças correm na grama verdejante, e nós as observamos em silêncio. Ele percebe que eu o observo, me olha de esguelha e sorri com suavidade e doçura.

**

* * *

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart _(É maravilhoso como você pode falar direto ao meu coração_**

**Without saying a word, you can light up the dark **_(Sem dizer uma palavra, você pode iluminar a escuridão)_

**Try as I may I could never explain **_(Posso até tentar, mas nunca poderei explicar)_

**What I hear when you don't say a thing **_(O que escuto quando você não diz nada)_

* * *

"O que foi?" Ele me pergunta. Eu sorrio e sacudo a cabeça negativamente, encostando-me em seu ombro. "Ai, Sakura..." Ele fala de modo delicado. Eu sei o que aquelas palavras significam. Ele sempre as diz quando eu faço ou digo algo que ele acha fofo, mas não compreende.

"Por que você me ama?" Eu pergunto inesperadamente. Ele arregala os olhos e apenas me olha. Eu fico vermelha, mas é que ele é tão rico, bonito e inteligente, que eu me sinto inadequada para ele. Ele merece uma namorada melhor que eu.

* * *

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me** _(O sorriso em seu rosto me diz que você precisa de mim)_

**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me **_(Há uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me deixará_)

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall **_(O toque de sua mão diz que você me pegará quando quer que eu caia)_

**You say it best… **_(Você se expressa melhor)_

**When you say nothing at all** _(Quando não diz nada)_

* * *

No dia seguinte, ele me pega em minha casa para levar-me à faculdade. Será que esqueci de mencionar que estamos com 20 anos, e namorando-o há quase dois? Ficamos cinco anos completamente sem contato, porque os Anciões do clã dele estavam submetendo-o a provas duríssimas, com o intuito de test�-lo antes de entregar a ele a liderança da família.

Depois de cinco anos longe um do outro, confiando apenas na força de nosso amor e na doçura de nossas lembranças, Syaoran e eu nos vimos. Nos abraçamos. Nos beijamos. Nunca mais nos separamos.

Bem, vamos juntos à faculdade – ele faz Educação Física, e eu Medicina. O pátio do prédio está cheio de gente e tumultuado e, para proteger-me, ele me abraça pela cintura. Quando aqueles dedos quentes, gentis tocam minha pele, o barulho e a agitação ao meu redor amainam. Olho para ele e dou um pequeno sorriso. Syaoran me beija no rosto – logo ele, que não gosta de grandes demonstrações de amor em público.

**

* * *

All day long I can hear people talking out loud _(Durante o dia todo, posso ouvir as pessoas falando alto)_**

**But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd **_(Mas quando você me abraça, amaina a multidão)._

**Old Mr. Webster could never define** _(O velho Sr. Webster nunca poderia definir)_

**What's being said between your heart and mine… **_(O que é dito entre o seu coração e o meu)_

* * *

Ele me deixa em frente à minha sala, sorri e se afasta. Fico apoiada na porta, observando-o afastar-se até que ele desapareça. Uma das minhas colegas, Aya, aproxima-se e diz:

"Não entendo como você consegue namorar um cara tão calado, Sakura. Logo você, uma menina tão falante e animada".

Eu a olho com um sorriso e entro na sala, colocando meu material e minha bolsa sobre uma das carteiras da primeira fileira.

"Ele não é calado. Syaoran fala mais que você pode imaginar".

Ela rola os olhos, senta-se atrás de mim. O professor entra, a aula começa, e eu sei que, no fim do dia, Syaoran irá dizer que me ama, com aqueles lindos olhos cor de chocolate que eu tanto amo.

* * *

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me **_(O sorriso em seu rosto me diz que você precisa de mim)_

**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**_ (Há uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me deixará)_

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall** _(O toque de sua mão diz que você me pegará quando quer que eu caia)_

**You say it best…** _(Você se expressa melhor)_

**When you say nothing at all** _(Quando não diz nada)_

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me **_(O sorriso em seu rosto me diz que você precisa de mim)_

**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**_ (Há uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me deixará)_

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall** _(O toque de sua mão diz que você me pegará quando quer que eu caia)_

**You say it best…** _(Você se expressa melhor)_

**When you say nothing at all** _(Quando não diz nada)_

* * *

FIM


End file.
